A New Beginning
by ShadowPokemon163
Summary: A story about three teens with different personalities that are transformed to Pokémon trainers and trying to go with the game to get out of the Pokémon world.
1. A New Beginning

_**Chapter 1: A new Beginning**_

I kept living a normal life until everything changed that day…

-Alex-

So everything was going fine. I took out the trash, washed the dishes, and a lot of other things. So as I was saying, I lived a normal live. Hi, my name is Alex, which is all the info that you need. So I was going to get the mail until I realized something. Once I got the mail, I saw a letter to me saying "Congratulations! You have been chosen to do an experiment at a Laboratory." I was confused. I didn't enter anything. But who cares. Let's get right to the point. I decided to go on Saturday (since it said to come whenever you want) and get it over with.

Once I got there I saw two other people there seem to be waiting. Another kid younger than me but somehow he was extremely taller than usual. The other, was also a kid and was a midget. A scientist told us to follow him; we all saw three capsules that were labeled with the colors: red, green, and blue.

"Please, each of you step inside," the scientist told us. I stepped in the green one and the door shut on me. The others were also in the capsules.

"3…2…1…ACTIVATE!" The scientist's assistant pressed 3 buttons and we fell asleep right after he pressed the buttons.

Right away…

-Max-

In case you haven't notice, I am the tall kid in the blue capsule. So, my name is Max. I'm a couple of months younger than Alex, but I'm about five inches taller. Weird…

So I'm in the capsule thinking, "Why am I here?" I just got a letter saying to come here, so I do and find a midget (In my opinion because I'm tall) here waiting for the scientist. Let's cut to the chase. I later find out that the "midget" is a kid named Kevin. We wait a couple of days for Alex.

Here I am, in the capsule, past out and don't know what happened to the others. Once I wake up, I'm in bed that feels perfect for my size. I have no idea what has happened. A voice comes from downstairs saying, "Max, are you awake yet?" I have no idea who it is, but I happen to blurt out a sentence. "Yes mom, I'm awake" Weird, My mom was on a business trip at the UK. So, I dress up but I realize… I'm actually normal sized. So, here's my reaction. I'm screaming and cheering because I can finally fit through the door way without getting a bonk on the head.

"MAX! Stop jumping everywhere. Come down." Screams my "mom."

"Coming!" I reply.

Now, I'm really confused.

-Kevin-

In Max's Point of view, you have already heard that I'm a midget. But for some reason, I'm normal. Now I don't have to wear XXS cloths. I know, I was tiny. So now, I'm downstairs eating cereal thinking, "What happened to me?" For example. My dad's a businessman that usually has bags under his eyes, but for some unknown reasons, I'm seeing him better than ever with no bags. I realized something that I should have realized earlier and I shuddered hard. I'M CLAUSTROPHIBIC! The capsule closing in on me is a huge shock to me.

"Kevin, go get your bike ready to go to Professor Juniper's lab." Now I'm extremely confused. First, isn't Professor Juniper in Pokémon? Second, I just realized that every professor's last name in the Pokémon Games is a type of tree. COOL! So I go to her lab and find Max and Alex are waiting in front of the professor's lab.

"What took you so long?" Questioned Max.

"It doesn't matter now Max. Just relax a bit." Alex's Voice came up. We all looked at each other and had the same confused look.

"Why would scientist make Pokémon come to real life?" We all had the same question in our head.


	2. The Starters

_**Chapter 2: The Starters**_

-Alex-

Right now, we three are at Professor Juniper's lab just in case you don't remember. One realization… my life stinks. Max and Kevin are talking to each other while I, am sitting thinking, "What is this all about?" Then Max and Kevin come and talk to me.

"We suspect that the place we are at is about Pokémon," is what Max says.

"Hey Max, don't just jump to conclusions," Kevin says.

"Well, we won't know until we enter the lab that is right in front of us," I say.

"We all ready know what will happen when we enter the lab." Both Max and Kevin said in unison.

"JYNX!" Kevin screams a Pokémon from the Kanto region. How do I know? No Idea.

"Let's just go in," I start to get bored. The minute we open the door, Professor Juniper comes out of the door.

"Whoa, sorry guys. Did you get the gift Alex?"I have no idea what she is talking about but, I happen to blurt out a sentence like what Max did earlier.

"What gift? I didn't receive a gift." After I said that, I heard my mom calling me and my friends to come over.

"Never mind," And we raced to my house.

-Max-

So, we're running toward Alex's house when I spot some tall grass on the east side of my eye. That is probably were we're going after we get the gift that Professor Juniper gave to Alex. I just realized something. In the game, the Professor gives it to the hero of the game. If my hunches are correct, (I don't know why I thought of hunches) then Alex might be the hero of the game if it is like a game.

I ran toward Kevin and told him what I thought.

"That can't be possible," Kevin replied to me.

"It might be actually. Alex is the one with less information of the game. The game might be surprising to him like it is to the main character in the game," is what I thought.

So, we kept running until we reached Alex's Home and found the present on the kitchen table.

"Here we go," I thought.

-Kevin-

I am extremely freaked out that Alex Is the Hero. Why can't I be it? I have the most knowledge. But as soon as Alex opened the box, I couldn't continue thinking.

"I want Oshawatt!" I just screamed that right out of my mouth because it was probably the reason I went to the blue capsule. I love blue.

"I call Tepig!" Screamed Max just like me. Alex was confused like he didn't know what we were talking about.

"Okay, I'll take the green one," replied Alex.

We looked at each other and nodded at each other.

A Pokémon Battle.


	3. The Battle

_**Chapter 3: The Battle**_

P.S. This chapter is only Alex's point of view. Later chapters will do the same as this.

-Alex-

So as the story was continuing, we finally got our first Pokémon. Kevin got an Oshawatt, Max has a Tepig, and I got stuck with something called a Snivy. As you might have noticed, we are in my room starting a battle.

"How about a triple battle?" questioned Max?

"That is not the way it works big guy. A triple battle is a three on three Pokémon battle. Not a three trainers with their Pokémon fighting at the same time." It sounded like Kevin was a Pokémaniac and knew everything.

"I want to fight Alex," called Kevin.

"Fine," said Max. So Kevin told the rules on how to play because I have no idea what this is about. Later I finally find out what Snivy's moves are. But this SUCKS! All it knows is tackle and leer. In my mind I'm thinking in my mind…F**K!

"Let's go Alex!"

-Kevin V.S. Alex-

"I go first! Oshawatt, use tackle!" That is when it hits my Snivy and it goes down.

"Come on Snivy, hang in there and use tackle at Oshawatt." So Oshawatt jumps and I yell, "Jump into him!" I think it did double damage because the hit in the air followed by being slammed to the floor.

"Oshawatt is unable to battle, Snivy wins," Max called out since he was the referee.

-The battle is over-

"Now who do I fight next?" I questioned.

"I guess me," replied Max.

-Max V.S. Alex-

"Ok, Tepig use tail whip!" Now my Snivy is being whipped in the face. But in my thoughts, I hear Snivy calling my name saying, "Actually say dodge for once!" Ok, so I say dodge when Tepig tries to whip Snivy again.

"Now, Snivy use tackle!" I yell. "Tepig, Dodge!" Max screams. This made my Snivy slam into my dresser and the whole thing shook. Now the mirror shook and fell on Tepig. "I think this was a lucky win," I thought. "Yes, I think that too," said Snivy. But for some reason, I heard, "Snivy, Snivy," and still understand what Snivy said.

-The battle is over-

"Let's go see if I have any potions around here," I said to the others.

-?-

I'm on the ledge of the window looking and thinking that I should pop out of nowhere after Professor Juniper gives Alex five Pokéballs. I've always wanted to be caught by a trainer, but a trainer like Alex has won two rounds in a row. He might be suitable for me. Other has failed. Got to go!


	4. The Journey Begins

_**Chapter 4: The Journey Begins**_

-Max-

I lost to "THE HERO" by a mirror that shattered on my Tepig. That was hax. No wonder why he won. We found a couple of potions in a drawer next to Alex's under where.

"That is a personal drawer," said Alex. There were just enough potions to heal all the Pokémon to full health.

"Now we better go to Professor Juniper's lab," I said. We all went downstairs to meet Alex's mom pondering why there was so much noise in Alex's room.

"Alex, what was that entire racket upstairs in your room?" questioned Alex's mom.

"We'll meet you in front of Professor Juniper's lab," stated Kevin. Therefore, we went out the door to meet Kevin's dad running around town asking people a question that we do not know yet. Once his dad sees us, he ran straight to the front of Kevin's face.

"WHEREWEREYOU!!" That was Kevin's dad screaming in both of our faces as if he was hyperactive. I guess he took like three cups of coffee, three too many.

"Dad we'll talk at home. I just want to battle Max first." Once I said that, my dad was having steam coming out of his ears with a red face.

",comehomeandwewilltalk." By this time, I (Max) was annoyed by how hyperactive he was. That only words that I heard was "fine" and "talk." But as I knew, Kevin understood the whole thing.

"Ok. LET'S BATTLE!"

-Max V.S. Kevin-

"Ok, let's do this. Tepig, use tackle!" my Tepig started to run at Kevin's Oshawott. The Oshawott jump out of the way as I thought.

"Tepig, jump at the Oshawott!" I screamed. But as it jumped Kevin ordered, "SPIN OSHAWOTT!" I was confused like I was back in the first chapter. Why would the Oshawott want to spin when I'm about to hit him. But that was when I thought too late. The Oshawott somehow maneuvered, and my attack missed.

"Now Oshawott, use water gun." Oh no. My Tepig would faint. I had to think quickly and say, "DODGE IT!" but it was useless. The water came in fast and hit my Tepig.

"Shoot!" I heard my Tepig talking but it sounded like, "Tep!" as it was being sprayed by water in the face. Once the water cleared, My Tepig was already fainted in the grass. I returned Tepig.

-The battle is over-

On the corner of my eye, I saw a little greenish thing in the tall grass that Professor Juniper would take us to later.

"I'm going to my house to heal my Pokémon," I said to Kevin. "Let's meet in front of the lab.

-?-

You've already heard of the description of the green thing in the grass. That was me. I better not get spot in the tall grass, but that was when I spoke too soon.

"Hello," and I jumped and turned behind me. "Are you from here?" is what a Patrat said and asked. That is when I broke off to try to get rid of the Patrat, but as I suspected, the Patrat was faster than me. I had no chose but to use scratch and make him faint. But is dodged the attack and I was way too slow for Patrat's speed. I totally just sighed and talked the Patrat out of this fight.

"Now I understand. You want to be caught just like me!" the Patrat says, and I reply, "Wait, YOU Want to be caught to?"

"YEP. For some reason, everyone wants a Lillipup just because they're cute. Sure, always hate the rat."

"I'm sure Alex would want you," and that ended our conversation of being caught.


	5. To the Lab…Sort Of

_**Chapter 5: To the Lab…Sort Of**_

-Kevin-

I'm at home getting yelled at by my dad right in my face. Here is how the chapter goes. I get yelled at like a thousand times and Alex comes out of nowhere with my Pokédex. Later in the chapter, Alex convinces my dad to let me go out on a journey.

"I am not going to let you go out on a journey into the Pokémon world with two kids all alone!" screamed my dad. My dad still treats me like an eight year-old kid that doesn't know what to do when I'm alone.

"Dad, I'm ten and I won't get another chance at being a Pokémon trainer. Plus, I already have a starter Pokémon called an Oshawott," I had my reasons but all that I got was more yelling in my face.

"I don't ca… WAIT A SECOND. IS OSHAWOTT A OTTER?" I really don't know the answer to the question that he said to me.

"I don't know. I still don't have my Pokédex yet so I probably sho…" that was when I was interrupted by Alex running into my door. It was weird that there was a bang at the doorway cause the door was unlocked the whole time.

"Oww," Alex came in with a groan as he accidentally ran into the door. "Here is your Pokédex Kevin." I open Dexter (the Pokédex) and took out Oshawott to find my Pokémon's data.

"COOL, what is that device?" Oshawott's voice appeared in my head. I thought about telekinesis and thought "It's a Pokédex. What do you think I you?"

"How about Jason? I like that name." "Fine."

"Oshawott: The sea otter Pokémon." Dexter said.

"I TOLD YOU KEVIN!" yelled my dad. "I TOLD YOU!"

"You didn't tell me anything you stupid f**k**g adult." And I stormed out the door leaving my dad with a shocking look on his face.

Alex followed me and I probably know what you're thinking. Alex didn't really convince my dad. So I lied. F**K it.

"So, what now?" asked Alex?

"I was thinking that we should go to Route 1." I suggested. We later went to the tall grass to find Professor Juniper waiting with Max.

"Hello Alex, Kevin. Now I will show you how to catch Pokémon." I got bored of listening to the professor. Once it was finished, I saw a greenish horn thing on the right of me. Now I just want to finish this chapter and get it over with so you can read Alex's view. I'm now officially bored.

-?-

Now that was a little too close. Kevin was the one that saw me, the greenish horn that was pointing out of the grass. Go to go…again.


	6. Who's that Pokemon?

_**Chapter 6: Who's that Pokémon?**_

-Alex-

As Professor Juniper left to go to Accumula town, I saw a little rustle in the grass. I decided to wait till the others left then I can go see what's over there.

"Hey Kevin, remember that we have a contest to see who can catch the most Pokémon?" questioned Max.

"Yeah, let's start the contest! The losers have to buy the winner a potion," and that is when we all split up and went in different directions.

I heard the rustle again and yelled, "Who or whatever you are, show yourselves!" that is when I saw an Axew with a Patrat.

"Who's that Pokémon?" I asked them. So I took out Dexter and analyzed both of the Pokémon.

"Axew: The tusk Pokémon." Dexter said.

"Patrat: The scout Pokémon." Dexter said in addition to Axew's description.

"Catch us Alex!" screamed the Patrat. "Sorry about my friend Alex. So, can you catch us? I swear that I won't let you down," said the Axew. The weird thing was that they didn't talk in human language. All I heard was, "trat, trat," and, "axew ax"

"Ok then, go Snivy!" I yelled as I threw the Pokéball outward.

"Oh wait. Snivy, would you like a nickname?" "Sure," said my Snivy. "How about Zack?" I said. "Not bad."

-Chris-

Hello. I was the Axew which means that I was the, "?" The Patrat is called Hunter. He has a hatred for Lilipups, but he learned to control his temper.

"I'm Chris and this is Hunter," I said to Zack.

"Cool, I'm Zack and I hope you do well in our battle."

-Wild Axew-

"Zack, use vine whip!" In front of my eyes, I see vines coming out from Snivy's shoulder and coming straight towards me. I tried to dodge but it was useless. The vine missed but came back around and hit me without any warning. I decided to play offence now.

"AaaaaaaxEW!" I tried running at him and use scratch, my bad luck was getting worse. Zack's speed was way faster than mine.

"Zack, dodge and tackle Chris!" Zack shifted to the right and starting running faster than the Hunter did before.

"Sni…VY!" the blow was so hard that I fell down feeling a lot of pain in my chest. Before I could get up, I see Alex throw a Pokéball and say, "Go Pokéball!" I see the Pokéball coming straight at me.

A red light surrounded me and it looked like that I minimized so that I was able to fit in the ball. I started running away trying to get away from the ball so that I wouldn't get in the ball, but that was useless. I somehow ran into a tree and got into the Pokéball.

Let me tell you how comfortable the inside of the ball is. First, the whole thing is round so you could possibly fall and lose your balance. Second, you are squished in the damn sphere, but I guess that won't matter since you are liked minimized in the ball.

I tried budging the cap open and I managed to open it so that I could peek, but when I lost my grip, I passed out and heard a, "DING!" I knew that I had finally been caught.


End file.
